Aku Rindu Kamu
by honeyf
Summary: Aku kaget. Aku syok. Aku tak menyangka. BL. HoroxRen. R&R?


**Aku Rindu Kamu**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

**Warning:** Boys Love / Shonen Ai, kayaknya OOC, spoiler, lebayness, gajeness, dsb.

**Attention:** Fanfic ini terdiri dari 2 cerita, dan berdasar atas ending manga Shaman King yang telah diperbaharui. Jadi, hati-hati spoiler. Terus, hati-hati juga kalau bingung. *plak*

* * *

**- I Miss You, Ren -**

**by Horo Horo**

Aku syok.

Aku kaget.

Aku tak menyangka.

Hanya karena kau tak mau kalah dengannya yang telah memiliki anak, maka kau membuat anak juga. Kau tega!

Tahukah kau...

Saat menunggu kedatanganmu yang seperti biasa menurutku sangat norak berlebihan itu, jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Saat kudengar suaramu yang masih sama menyebalkannya itu, hatiku meleleh. Rasa dingin yang ada dalam jiwaku ini menjadi hangat. Aku menanti sosokmu keluar dari kereta kuda itu.

Sungguh... aku tak tahan jika mendengar suaramu saja. Ingin rasanya kubekukan semua yang ada di sini, dan segera menerjangmu.

Tapi...

Apa itu? Kenapa wujudmu kecil seperti itu? Apa kau mengecil? Pikiranku menjadi berputar-putar antara pertanyaan itu.

Setelah sosok mungil itu keluar, kau pun muncul. Dari suara yang dikeluarkan, sudah pasti itu kau.

Cantik.

Satu kata yang dapat mewakili apa yang kulihat darimu. Ditambah dengan pemandangan dimana kau menggendong anak itu, seakan-akan kita telah menjadi keluarga yang normal dan harmonis.

?

Anak?

Kau bilang itu anakmu?

Kau tak bisa menghasilkan anak, kan? Tentu saja. Kalau begitu... darimana anak itu? Siapa ibunya? Siapa? Siapa yang bisa merebutmu dariku? Siapa dia?

Aku terus menanyakan itu, tidak peduli sebanyak apa aku mengganggumu. Tapi, kau hanya diam dan tidak mengurusinya. Sampai... kawan kita yang manis angkat bicara menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tak menjawab langsung, hanya berkata tentang ciri-ciri anakmu. Saat ia mengejanya, aku pun menjadi mengingat sesuatu yang begitu familiar.

.

.

.

Apa?

Jangan bilang kalau ibu anakmu adalah perempuan manis nan imut bin mengerikan yang sempat kukagumi itu?

Setelah mengetahuinya, aku pun langsung sadar diri. Aku angkat tangan. Menyerah, pasrah, dan sebagainya.

Cukup. Sudah cukup aku bermasalah dengan perempuan. Adikku yang merepotkan, kakakmu yang bermain mayat dibalik kelembutannya, tiga cewek Hanagumi yang menyeramkan itu, dan... yang paling kutakutkan... istri si tukang santai itu, yang bisa saja membunuhku setiap saat. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa perempuan di sekitarku begitu menyeramkan. Tidak terkecuali dengan perempuan yang dulu gugupan sekarang telah meneruskan jejak wanita yang kutakutkan.

Baik. Cukup mengetahui kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia, aku lega. Meskipun sebenarnya aku kecewa dan iri. Kecewa karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Iri akan perempuan yang kau nikahi itu.

Tak apa... Yang terpenting hubungan kita tidak berubah. Begitu juga denganmu, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk selalu menjahilimu guna menggodamu. Mengeluarkan segala ekspresi emosi yang kau punya.

Lalu...

Bisakah malam ini kita menghabiskan waktu berdua saja? Memutar kembali rekaman memori saat kita bersama dulu. Hik. Sepertinya aku mabuk...

.

.

.

Ah... Kau memang tak berubah... Aku nyaris kehilangan pandangan saat mata ini tertutupi oleh... hmm... darah?

Dasar jabrik kejam!

Tidak heran jabrikmu menjadi tiga begitu!

Haaa...

Aku rindu kamu...

**- END -**

* * *

**- I Miss You, Horo Horo -**

**by Ren**

Sebentar lagi kita semua bertemu, teman. Terutama denganmu, aku akan mengejutkanmu. Hasilnya pun terbukti, kau terkejut saat melihat sosok kecil ini bersamaku, kan? Aku senang dan puas sekali melihat tampangmu itu. Kau mungkin tak mempercayainya. Terlihat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut yang tidak bisa kau kunci itu. Bertanya siapa ibu dari anak yang kugendong ini.

Aku jadi tidak habis pikir, sejauh mana tingkat kebodohanmu yang sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terasa dari diri anakku. Yah... Beruntunglah kau masih memiliki teman yang baik dan pintar itu, sehingga kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri dengan petunjuknya. Dan, lagi-lagi aku menyukai ekspresi bodoh-kaget-tak-percaya-mu itu.

Tahukah kau...

Di dalam keluargaku, keturunan itu penting. Harus ada yang meneruskan nama "Tao". Aku memang sudah terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal denganmu. Aku terus mencoba keluar. Tapi... tetap saja kau selalu ada menggangguku. Jika saja kemarin aku berhasil mewujudkan tujuanku menjadi Shaman King. Aku yakin kau adalah serangga pertama yang akan kubasmi. Dengan begitu, kehidupan akan damai dan berjalan sesuai pikiranku.

Bagaimana? Apa kau senang dengan anakku? Hasil keturunanku? Keturunan dari kedua orangtua yang terkuat ini?

Melihat wajahmu saja, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Menyedihkan sekali.

Sekarang, kita semua berkumpul. Para ksatria bintang mengadakan sesuatu yang sebut saja dengan reuni. Di tempat yang sama dimana aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Dan dengan tingkahmu yang sama tidak sopannya pula. Kau yang mabuk itu berani menendang wajahku dengan kedua kakimu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata sesatmu yang tidak kenal kondisi. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun? Huh!

Tentu saja dengan sikap kekanakanmu itu, aku marah. Kau selalu membuatku emosi. Lebih baik kau mati saja di tanganku daripada kau melakukan kebodohan yang sama padaku ini dengan orang lain. Awas saja kalau kau berani seperti itu! Aku tak akan segan-segan. Kau milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu. Kau hanya untukku. Apapun yang berani menarik perhatianmu, akan kurebut bagaimanapun caranya. Asal kau hanya untukku seorang, aku akan memusnahkan para kecoa pengganggu.

Mengerti kau?

Mati kau!

Kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Dasar bodoh super bodoh! Kau masih sama bodohnya. Dasar!

Aku rindu kamu, tau!

**- END -**

* * *

Yeah... Maaf sudah mengacau dengan fic saya di fandom suci ini... Saya hanya ingin meluapkan imajinasi (kelewatan) saya...

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
